Gazing Competitions
by mslollyleah
Summary: Sam notices that Dean has been acting strangely ever since he came back from Hell and realizes that he needs to have a chat with Dean about love. A Destiel story


**Destiel Fan fiction set somewhere in Season 5. This is my first destiel fanfiction so I would love it if you could review and tell me how I did. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother. I clearly do not own supernatural otherwise destiel would already be canon and I wouldn't be wasting my life reading about it on here**

* * *

DPOV

I panted as the bones of the body caught fire and the spirit that was attacking Sam was sent to where he belongs. The adrenaline and the joy of finishing a hunt made me feel euphoric and not even the thought of Michael or Lucifer could bring me down.

"Tonight we celebrate," I shouted in Sam's general direction.

I climbed into his beloved Impala and waited for Sam. As soon as Sam leant wearily back against the leather seats I quickly looked over him to make sure that the spirit hadn't done any serious damage and once I was satisfied that my little brother was okay I drove to the motel whilst blaring AC/DC so that we could quickly shower before hitting the bars.

SPOV

"Crap" I thought, the barmaid was pretty and at the end of a hunt that only meant one thing, Dean would be going home with her and I would have to come pick Deans ass up at some insane time of the morning. Not to mention the ridiculous flirting I'd have to put up with before Dean managed to persuade her to let him go home with her. I watched apprehensively as she sauntered over and wondered what pick up line Dean would pick to match his smile and effortlessly make her fall into bed with him.

"What can I get you two" She said. I braced myself

"Just two beers please," Dean said. What, no smile? No pickup line? Dean didn't even maintain eye contact with her for very long. Dean was seriously acting out of the ordinary lately. I mean it's not just that he didn't try to hook up with this barmaid it's just that he didn't try to hook up with any barmaid lately. Seriously Dean hadn't so much as hit on anyone in the past two months and to be quite honest Dean had been acting up a bit ever since Cas dragged him up out of the pit. I know that Hell is Hell but let's be honest I'm not sure hell is strong enough to just suddenly turn my brother off women. To be honest I'm not even sure that God has enough power to do that.

"So Dean, that barmaid was definitely giving you the eye" I said to see how he'd react. Normal Dean would have barely let me get the words out of my mouth before going to chat her up.

"Was she? I didn't notice," His tone was the epitome of nonchalance and it was scaring me.

"Dude, they didn't have any bacon left and before you get your frilly knickers in a twist and start shouting at me I couldn't force them to have bacon" I shouted as I walked through the door with our dinner. I expected to see Dean lying on his bed looking at porn whilst I was out but instead I walked in on Dean and Cas glaring at one another in complete silence about two inches apart and neither of them showed signs of stopping anytime soon. This actually happened quite a lot lately. It felt like they were constantly staring at each other, even when Cas was talking to me his eyes were following Dean around and whenever Cas was in the room Dean also had his eyes on him. I know that they Cas saved Dean from hell but is a little bit of eye contact too much to ask?

"So is anyone going to fill me in?" I asked after the silence stretched out and the other two were blatantly ignoring me in favour of gazing into each other's eyes.

"He just wanted to know how the whole 'Stop Lucifer' thing was going; I told him exactly how well I thought it was going" Dean said whilst striding over to me and grabbing his baconless burger.

"The terms he used to tell me aren't necessarily ones I would want to repeat but yes. In essence he told me how well it isn't going" Cas told me walking over to where I was standing and stopping next to Dean.

Very close to Dean indeed, I understood that the Angel had issues regarding personal space and I wondered every day where Dean suddenly developed the patience to put up with it. I'm telling you that if I even went half as near to him as Cas did I would probably get hastily punched in the face for 'invading his personal bubble'.

"Well Cas it's not that bad we have two out of four of the rings we need and all we have to do..."

"I am aware of that Sam, I think I should be leaving," Cas interrupted me with his usual grave tone.

"Hey Cas you don't need to go yet" Dean said turning to face him but with a flutter of wings the room Angel free.

"Good going Sam you scared him off" I was about to protest and tell Dean that I didn't do anything but he had already walked away. I sighed and called Bobby to check if he has any news.

"Bobby, it's Sam how's the research going."

"Sam... I've been thinking, is Dean in the same room as you, if he is don't say anything just get out of his earshot ok boy?"

I was puzzled but I did as I was told and stepped outside of the motel room.

"I'm out of his earshot now, what's going on?"

"Look boy, I aint no love guru or nothing but a blind fish on the other side of the world can see that Deans got it bad and I know that boy is one stubborn son of a bitch and is gonna need a little nudging"

"Bobby what are you talking about. Dean's not in love, I'm pretty sure I would've noticed"

"Do I have spell it out to you, Dean loves Cas" I started laughing then,

"Bobby, Dean is probably the straightest person I've met in my life, I don't think he fell in love with a guy and, well, come on. Cas?"

"You idjit, Cas isn't really a man he's a bloody angel and sure Dean was straight. Until he fell in love. Now I am going to hang up this phone and you are going to sit down and think about it and when you realise that I've been right all along you're are going to talk to your brother and sort this out"

Then Bobby hung up and left me standing outside some random motel room staring at my phone.

It didn't take me very long to realise that Bobby was right. The moment I walked through the door Deans face lightened and then darkened when he realised that it wasn't Cas who walked through the door. I considered Deans lack of interest in women lately and the relentless staring competitions between the men (though now I thought about it I think it would be more accurate to call them gazing competitions). Basically everything clicked into place and I was left feeling like an idiot for not noticing it before.

Well how the hell was I supposed to talk to Dean about it? I have a feeling he might just try to bite my head off, but I had to do this, hey this isn't the most dangerous thing I've done by a longshot even though it might just be the scariest.

I sat down on my bed facing him whilst he cleaned his gun.

"So Dean," I began. "When I fell in love with Jess it was pretty hard to tell if I was in love or not. I mean I didn't know for sure and I didn't know if the thing that I was feeling was love. So basically my friend from Stanford sat me down and told me flat-out 'Sam you're in love. Everyone can tell apart from you' So I said 'How do you know?' and he told me 'Sam a blind man can see the way you look at her'" Dean was looking at me weirdly but he didn't stop me, maybe he thought that I was finally getting closure after five years.

"So, well , I don't really know how to say this but I'm gonna try. Dean, you're in love"

Perhaps, I should have waited until he wasn't cleaning his gun to talk to him about this. He stared at me blank faced and then he went back to cleaning his gun.

"Did that spirit mess with your head Sammy? I am not in love"

"Yes you are dude. I can see the way you look at him and how you get excited when he shows up and how you don't even mind that he practically lives inside your private bubble"

"Woah hold up. First you accuse me of being in love and now you're saying that I'm in love _with a guy?" _

"Come on Dean. The sooner you admit that you're in love with Cas the happier you'll be ,"

Dean stood up and walked out of the door. I just hope that I got through to him.

DPOV

I walked straight out of the motel and got into my baby and started driving. I didn't really have a destination in mind I just needed to drive.

I was driving for about an hour before I even let myself think about what Sammy had said to me. Could it be true? Could I be in love with Cas?

My head was telling me HELL NO. But my heart was whispering "Think about his eyes. The bluest, blue you've ever seen. Think about how ruffled his hair gets and how he can't seem to keep his tie on straight. You like the way he talks too, especially when he says 'hello Dean' you love how his mouth forms your name don't you Dean." I told my heart to shut up just as a rustle of wings filled the car and Cas was sitting in shotgun.

"Hello Dean" He said. I breathed a sharp breath because my heart was right and I did love the way his mouth formed my name. I pulled over to the side of the road so I could talk to him better.

"How did you find me?" I asked him. He was staring at me intently and I tried to avoid looking at his eyes because every time I caught a glimpse of blue I had to question whether I was in love with him and I was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the YES that my heart was screaming at me.

"Sam told me you needed me. I found that rather difficult to agree with as in my experience you very rarely seem to need anyone" He told me still gazing at me.

"No Sam was right, I do need you" I lifted my gaze and let myself get lost in his. I leant forward and Cas stood very still as I brushed my lips against his. When I saw that he didn't go running off I pressed them against his softly and brought my hand up to hold his face. I felt him hesitantly bring his own hands up to my face and I closed my eyes in the bliss of the moment. The kiss was very short and chaste but I wasn't sure my pounding heart could take more excitement. Besides, we needed to talk.

"Cas, I'm sorry I didn't ask you. It's just..."

"I understand Dean, Angels are beings of love and whilst I had observed romantic love before I had never experienced it until the day I lifted your soul out of hell. Ever since then I have silently pledged my soul and heart to you. You returning the feeling is more than I could have hoped for"

I could feel my eyes beginning to water but I manfully sucked back the tears.

"Cas, you are perfect. Don't ever change" I told him. I quickly pecked him on the lips loving the way my body warmed up and my heart skipped a beat when I touched him. I started driving back to the motel ready to tell Sam that he was right and utterly content because now I had an angel all to myself.

* * *

**Please review, you'll make my day.**

**Especially tell me if I've managed to keep them in character. How do writers even manage to write stories with their characters in character. It's very hard**


End file.
